


Murciélago en flor

by Pescadora_de_Estigia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pescadora_de_Estigia/pseuds/Pescadora_de_Estigia
Summary: Albus no entiende la enfermiza obsesión que Harry tiene por cuidar a una planta.





	Murciélago en flor

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por Amortentia Awards.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo los cojo prestado para el fic.

 

Hacía semanas que Albus notaba un comportamiento extraño en su padre. Por lo que sabía, Harry había ido varias veces al Callejón Diagon y se había pasado horas en Slug & Jigger. Incluso, su tío Ron le había dicho que Harry había visitado el Callejón Knockturn  en distintas ocasiones. Además, en los últimos meses, le había visto leer varios libros sobre cuidado de plantas, herbología y pociones. ¡POCIONES! ¡Su padre! El mismo que reconocía ser un absoluto negado en esa materia. Hasta lo había visto trastear en el laboratorio del sótano de Grimmuald Place, ese que nadie visitaba desde hacía más de un año.

Lo miraba asombrado, casi sin saber cómo reaccionar, desde la puerta de la cocina. Sobre la vieja mesa de madera había desperdigados varios instrumentos de jardinería, macetas, sacos de tierra… Estaba todo hecho un desastre.

—Papá, ¿va todo bien?

Harry levantó la cabeza de la maceta que tenía delante y le miró.

—¡Albus! No te esperaba hoy. ¿Querías algo?

El joven entró en la cocina.

—Sólo venía a pasar un rato contigo pero, ¿qué es este desastre?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy trasplantando una flor… o lo intento, al menos.

Albus miró lo que quedaba de la flor en la maceta. El tallo estaba comido por varios sitios y tanto éste como las hojas tenían un manto blanquecino que las recubrían por distintas zonas. En lo alto, donde el capullo debería de florecer había un capullo de tonos marrones anaranjados, completamente seco. Se rascó la cabeza, jamás le había gustado esa flor tan oscura que casi parecía negra y con forma de murciélago.

—¿Estás de coña, no? Llevas meses obsesionado con esa planta. —Cogió la maceta de forma brusca—. Se acabó, esto se va a la basura.

Sin embargo, demostrando que aún poseía los mismos reflejos rápidos que le convirtieron en buscador, Harry agarró con fuerza la muñeca de su hijo.

—¡No voy a tirarla! Voy a hacer todo lo posible por salvarla.

La determinación en su mirada era fuerte. Albus seguía sin saber qué hacer, pero probó suerte una vez más.

—Es sólo una flor, apenas cuesta unos sickles, puedes comprar una nueva.

Harry sonrió con tristeza, soltando la mano de Albus.

—Pero ninguna tiene la historia de esta flor. —Guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de levantarse, coger un par de vasos de la alacena y la botella de whisky de fuego. —¿Querías pasar el rato? ¿Qué mejor que con una copa con tu padre mientras te la cuento?

Albus, resignado, se sentó junto a su padre, preparándose mentalmente para escuchar alguna vieja batalla de su padre sobre la guerra.

¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤

Toda mi vida ha estado marcada por las pérdidas. Primero mis padres siendo aún un bebé. Después, cuando estaba en cuarto curso, Cedric fue asesinado delante de mis narices tras el resurgimiento de Voldemort. Al año siguiente, fue Sirius el que murió. A día de hoy sigo con la duda de cómo lo hizo. No estoy completamente seguro de que la maldición asesina le golpeara antes de caer por el velo. Después fue la muerte de Albus. ¡Joder! Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que dejara de tener pesadillas con su cuerpo cayendo de la torre. Y ya, después de todo eso, la guerra. Todos perdimos a mucha gente esa noche. Hasta yo mismo morí.

Si lo pienso, quizás el ataque más duro de todos aquellos que he presenciado fue el de Severus durante la batalla. Fue difícil quedarnos quietos bajo la capa invisible mientras Nagini le atacaba una y otra vez. Jamás pensé que descubriría los secretos de Severus esa noche. Mucho menos, que cuando volviera horas más tarde, estuviera vivo. En resumen, fueron tiempos muy difíciles que de alguna forma me hicieron buscar una estabilidad. Así que me agarré con fuerza a las constantes que había en mi vida. Con esto no quiero que me malinterpretes, sólo que me entiendas.

En ese momento, hice lo que creía que debía hacer. Seguí lo que suponía que era el camino que debía recorrer. Así que empecé a trabajar como auror, retomé la relación con Ginny y cuando ella terminó sus estudios, nos casamos. Tú acababas de nacer cuando me nombraron jefe del departamento de aurores y tu madre jugaba los mundiales de Quidditch. Sin embargo, yo no era feliz, aunque no me daba cuenta. Tardé tiempo en hacerlo y más todavía en tomar la decisión adecuada. Al principio, nadie entendió que dejara el departamento y que pidiera el divorcio fue un gran escándalo a todos los niveles. Apenas tenías tres años, así que no creo que recuerdes  mucho sobre las peleas que tuve con tu madre y con parte de su familia.

Muchos pensaban que huía y tal vez tuvieran razón. Pero volver a Hogwarts como profesor es quizás una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi vida adulta. Recuerdo la cara de Severus cuando llegué: estaba cabreado. A principio de curso, Slughorn había tenido un accidente en clase y se volvió a jubilar, así que Severus tuvo que retomar la asignatura de Pociones y yo me quedé con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Los principios fueron complicados y él y yo no parábamos de discutir. Siempre tenía que soltar algún comentario insidioso sobre mi aspecto, mi forma de dar clases o mi personalidad. Según fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de que Severus se comportaba así porque era la única forma en la que sabía hacerlo.

No fue hasta llegada la primera que todo comenzó a cambiar. Una noche fui a dar un paseo por el lago, el aire soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles y la luna brillaba en el cielo despejado. Caminando, llegué hasta el borde del lago más cercano al bosque y allí encontré a Severus. Estaba tumbado sobre una manta azulada y el reflejo de la luz de la luna le daba a su piel un tono siena bastante enfermizo. Me asusté y fui corriendo hasta él. Como siempre, me gritó. Por lo visto, estaba allí descansando y pensando en sus cosas. Después de discutir, acabé sentándome a su lado y comenzamos a hablar de algunas cosas del pasado.

Hacía tiempo que deseaba pedirle disculpas por haberme entrometido en sus recuerdos cuando era niño. Para mi sorpresa, las aceptó. Después de eso, la conversación derivó en mi madre. Me contó cosas de cuando ambos eran pequeños, de antes de entrar al colegio y de después. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, había amanecido. Esa, fue la primera de muchas noches que compartimos juntos. Ir a ese rincón por la noche y hablar de nuestras cosas se convirtió en una costumbre con mucha facilidad. Tanta, que nuestra relación se transformó con rapidez: se acabaron los insultos y los comentarios hirientes. Hasta el resto de profesores notó el cambio y muchos me felicitaron por ello.

Pero los días pasaban y pronto llegó el fin de curso. Me enteré de que Severus se quedaba en el castillo porque había vendido su casa en la calle de La Hilandera. Tras la guerra había estado mucho tiempo ingresado en San Mungo y, a pesar de que lo defendí durante los juicios, necesitó contratar a un buen abogado. Tras quedar libre, tuvo la suerte de que le readmitieran para trabajar de nuevo en el colegio. En esos momentos, estaba reuniendo para comprarse una nueva casa. Le ofrecí que se viniera conmigo. Al principio se negó, pero después de insistir y tras llegar a un acuerdo económico, aceptó. Ese verano empezamos a vivir juntos como compañeros de casa.

Sin quererlo, empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, nuestra relación se estrechaba. Incluso llegó un momento en el que, por puro aburrimiento, empecé a echarle una mano con la elaboración de pociones.  Por esa época, Neville y Hannah inauguraron su floristería en el callejón Diagon y, como regalo a los que fuimos a la fiesta, nos dieron una maceta. Habían plantado todo tipo de semillas en las macetas y las repartieron de forma aleatoria entre todos nosotros. Cuando llegamos a casa, Severus dijo que se encargaría de cuidar la planta porque estaba convencido de que yo no sabría cómo hacerlo. Poco después, volvimos al castillo y Severus se la llevó con él a su habitación en las mazmorras.

Ese nuevo curso retomamos nuestros paseos por el lago un par de veces en semana. Y, cómo ya hacíamos en casa, otras noches nos quedábamos en la habitación de alguno de los dos leyendo, corrigiendo trabajos o hablando mientras tomábamos una copa. Si te digo la verdad, no sé cómo pasó, pero una de las noches mientras conversábamos en su dormitorio, acabamos besándonos. Recuerdo ese primer beso como si hubiera sido hace unos segundos. Sus labios secos sobre los míos, su lengua acariciándome, una de sus manos apoyada en mi cara. Cuando terminamos el beso, había miedo en su mirada y la pálida piel de sus mejillas había enrojecido. Me pidió disculpas pero yo me abalancé sobre él y volví a besarle. Esa vez no paramos ahí. Comenzamos a acariciarnos y acabamos desnudos sobre aquel sofá. Para los dos, era la primera vez con otro hombre, además de que hacía tiempo que no habíamos estado con otras personas. No voy a entrar en detalles íntimos y que te pueden parecer escabrosos, pero admitiré que fue bastante torpe. Y si lo miro con la perspectiva de ahora, diría que hasta tierno en alguna forma extraña.

No recuerdo el día exacto, pero era primavera. Sé que habían pasado las fiestas de Navidad y Pascua se acercaba. Además, cuando desperté por la mañana en las mazmorras, vi que la flor que nos había dado Neville había florecido. ¡Joder! Hay que reconocer que es fea. Es de un color morado tan oscuro que parece negra y tiene forma de murciélago. ¡Si hasta parece que tiene dientes! Severus también se sorprendió cuando la vio. La subimos al Gran Comedor y le preguntamos a Neville qué flor era. Nos dijo que se llamaba “Tacca Chantrieri” y le explicó a Severus cómo cuidarla correctamente.

Esa noche Severus y yo volvimos a hablar. Decidimos afrontar lo que había pasado y nos declaramos. Al parecer, ambos llevábamos tiempo sintiéndonos atraídos el uno por el otro. Ese día no sólo floreció la planta, también lo hicimos nosotros de alguna forma. Fuimos capaces de reconocer nuestros sentimientos y actuar de acuerdo con ellos. Decidimos empezar una relación, aunque consideramos que lo mejor era mantenerlo a escondidas de casi todo el mundo. Por un lado estaban ustedes, por otro el escrutinio público al que ambos nos podíamos ver sometidos y que no queríamos. Sólo McGonagall lo sabía, tuvimos que contárselo porque pasábamos las noches en la habitación del otro, y ella podría necesitarnos en algún momento. Al fin y al cabo, para ese momento, los dos éramos jefes de casa y Severus era subdirector también.

La cosa se complicó cuando James vino al colegio. Manteníamos las dos habitaciones y yo procuraba saber cuándo iba a venir tu hermano a verme para que no coincidiera con Severus. Y cuando no sabía si iba a aparecer, ponía una alarma que me avisaba si era él quién tocaba la puerta de mi dormitorio. En las vacaciones, cuando estabais en casa con nosotros era más complicado que pudiéramos estar juntos. Sin embargo, Severus era muy consciente de que yo tenía tres hijos y jamás quiso interferir en la relación que mantenía con ustedes.

Lo cierto, es que he sido muy feliz con Severus en estos últimos treinta y cinco años. Quise a tu madre con locura, de la misma forma que él amó con locura a la mía. Pero puedo decir, que Severus ha sido el amor de mi vida. Éramos felices el uno con el otro, compartiendo algo que era sólo nuestro y de lo que no existe nada material que lo demuestre.

Pero como ya te dije al principio de esta historia, la muerte siempre ha estado presente en mi vida. Ha habido muchas que no he podido evitar, algunas de las que me considero culpable. Severus ya no está a mi lado. Y a mí no me queda nada, salvo esta planta y mis recuerdos. Dejarla morir, es como volver a perderle de nuevo. Es aceptar que el amor que siento por él, también puede morir.

¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤

Albus dio un último trago a su copa. Estaba completamente estupefacto por lo que le había revelado su padre. En ese momento, entendió todo aquello que durante su juventud no había comprendido. Aquellos pequeños detalles que había visto entre los dos hombres. La forma en que se comportaban el uno con el otro, con él y con sus hermanos. Las discusiones, los viajes juntos… todo tomó forma.

Miró a su padre: era la viva imagen de un hombre que ocultaba un gran secreto del que no quería desprenderse. Era un hombre que cargaba un gran dolor y que había vivido un gran amor oculto al mundo. Se secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer con la planta? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—De momento, he intentado quitar la infección del hongo con varios productos. La he limpiado con lejía, le he aplicado varios fungicidas y he acabado quitándole las zonas dañadas. Pensaba cambiarle la tierra y ponerla en una maceta nueva.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, papá?

Harry apretó su mano con suavidad y asintió.

 

**FIN**


End file.
